


Placare seu amor

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Because its a ship war now, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He's not sure whether she loves or placates him.(I wrote this because the superior ship, Madelyn/Homelander should have the most fics)





	Placare seu amor

At first, it was lust of power that brought her to his bed, they both know it. Her skills of manipulating people into doing what she wanted, his powers and invincibility it's enough to make those around them bend any way she wants.

He enjoys watching her lust for power grow into a genuine desire for him. She's him, his alone. He makes sure of that, anyone who gets too close is quickly gotten rid off. Of course, he still has his flings not because he wants someone else it just amuses him to watch her ruthlessly get them out of his life.

Lust grows to love or at least for him it does, he's not sure if she placates or loves him.


End file.
